Young Warrior
by Vampire JackLynxOx
Summary: Bella was the unwanted child. After being left for death by her father, The King. Bella is forced to fend for herself in the forests around the castle. When a castle servant, Edward, finds her. She learns her true legacy.
1. Chapter 1

All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Prologue

The Forests of Caldonia lay in a mile wide circle around the Castle of Caldonia. The large evergreen trees pulsated around a large tree on the outskirts of the forest. This tree had become known as the tree of life or death. The ground around it reeked of the stench of death and decay. It vibrated with a sense of power, a raw natural power of old magic and sacrifices.

A royal servant of the Queen of Caldonia snuck in the forest the night of the Queen's birth of her first child. If the child were to be a boy, the Queen would rein on. If the child were to be a girl, the Queen was to be dethroned on the child's 13th birthday. The Queen had had twins, a rare occasion and had died during the birth. The king, a rude unkind man, would now rule the kingdom. The twins themselves were of the identical kind, one girl and one boy. One look at the twins the king had order that the girl was inadequate and had a servant disposed of her, while he convinced people that the Queen of Caldonia had had only one child, a son named Helios.

Chapter One

Bella sat high above in the tree of death as she called it. A stench swirled around of death and sadness wrapped around the tree and ultimately her. She breathed in heavily as a fresh breath of air passed through the tree; her short, chopped brown hair blew slightly. She had an Elvin shaped face with big yellow cat eyes. She stared, unfocused, into the distance, like she was seeing the future, and blinked widely, jumping down from her perch. Her thin, medium height frame looked graceful, like it was floating down to the ground.

She landed like a cat on the floor, one hand slamming down against the murky mud. It splattered on her face and green tunic, but she didn't notice because she felt the forest's distress. Bounding across branches, she leaped to where the problem was. Spying through the trees, Bella saw the royal servants having a bout in the middle of a clearing close to the Castle. Several people crowded around a servant lying on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding him. Bella climbed up the tree, quietly as not to be heard. Once at the top the sun glared behind her, blackening her against the sun and look like an avenging angel. Raising a hand in the air she called out to the servants below, "Beware, The Huntress is here. Leave my forest now!" Her voice echo through the forest, like every tree was shouting it back at them.

The servants screamed and begun running out of the forest in a loud frenzy.

"The Huntress!"

"Bella!"

Several people screamed as they ran.

Bella laughed loudly as they left behind the harmed servant, a replaceable. Bella felt bad though, so she jumped down to help him up. He moaned, when she grabbed his arm, trying to skitter away.

"I'm not going to harm you," Bella said, looking at his cuts and bruised, taking in the damage, "What happened?"

"We were having dual," He said as though it happened every day. He shrugged and looked into her eyes with his sparkling gold ones. She was mesmerized. Shaking her hand she looked at the ground so that she could talk.

"What's your name?"

"Edward." Bella smiled. A wonderful name, she thought as she took in his whole appearance. Edward had shaggy brown hair with tints of gold. He wore a red tunic, a servant's uniform, and brown leather boots.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella helped Edward up and into her home, a bungalow below the tree of death. She examined his wounds more closely. There was a slash across his stomach that was bleeding badly, and an arrow sticking out of his thigh. Bella quickly and as painlessly as she could bandaged the wounds with cloth and moss to keep out infection. He was turning pale and hadn't opened his eyes in a while.

"Edward?" Bella said quietly.

"Yes," He replied weakly, coughing a little.

"You should stay here until you're better. I'll take care of you," Bella said. This statement shocked both of them. Edward opened his eyes widely and stared at her. Bella stared back, confused at why she would say such a thing. Did I just say that, Bella thought. But she had, truth was, that hard ice that covered her heart was cracking and falling apart just because of this strange golden eyed boy.

She leaned away from him on her heels and stared at his wounds, as though examining her work but she was just thinking about how her shell had cracked so fast. He sat up and winced in pain.

"I'm going to go catch dinner, umm, stay right there," She said, running from the room. She needed to clear her head. Everything was going too fast. She had been alone, by herself, for so long, always so alone and cold. The warmth coming from that room scared the crap out of her. She needed her cold. She had come so accustomed to it.

She ran through her trails, blinded by thought, but not hitting into anything. She had grown up in this forest, knew ever rock, tree, animal, and bush. Her fox, a red, white, and brown friend, began running in line with her. She opened her eyes to see him and smiled widely at him. She stopped running, her heart and pulse pounding from the exercise.

The fox nudged her and she smiled. She petted him and pointed to her arrows. The fox would get what she meant. Bella bounded up the tree as the fox ran into the forest. Moments later a rabbit skittered across the forest floor. Bella aimed and down the rabbit went. Perfect aim. Bella grabbed the now dead rabbit from the floor and carried it back to the tree, dinner was served.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the story alert sign-ups and things like that. But I would really like to know what you thought of the story. I haven't decided if I'm going to finish it or not. What do you guys think? Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Bella and Edward belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own all else.

Chapter Three

He had heard about the huntress around the castle. It was said she was the twin sister of Prince Helios. Edward sat up and looked over at Bella, at least what he thought her name was. She had a striking resemblance to the king. But he had a feeling Bella didn't know the truth. Oh Bella, she was gorgeous. He wasn't even worthy of being near someone so beautiful. He was a slave, he was raised as a slave and she had beautiful glowing eyes. They had this creepy, other worldly sense to them.

Bella turned around that moment and looked at him curiously. "So you're awake? Well, I'm making dinner right now. It should be ready soon," She said, smiling at him. She frowned then, like smiling was a bad thing. She's grown up in a cold home, Edward thought sadly.

"I'll help. I was raised to work in the kitchen anyway," He said, sitting up. He flinched as raw skin pulled and tugged. Man, Peter had cut him bad. Thank god, Bella knew how to fix it.

"You should stay there, no getting up for at least a day," She stated. Her face then clouded with anger, hopefully at herself. I could never have her mad at me, Edward thought worriedly.

"Can you clear something up for me?" Edward blurted several moments later. Bella nodded, keeping her eyes on the bronze pot with rabbit in it. "What's your name?" He whispered, hoping it wouldn't be a bad subject.

She turned, livid. She visibly calmed herself then spoke. "I don't know, but I call myself Bella because since forever I've had a bracelet that said that name on it," A sudden sadness came over her features. Edward wanted to get up and comfort her, but he was in too much pain. He just looked at her with helpless eyes.

I know the chapters are short, but I've been updating a lot. So give me a break.

Please review. I want your feed back.


	5. Chapter 5

I got an Interesting review from someone, whose name totally slips my mind. But she had a good point. So I'm going to spend a day working on a longer chapter to really get something accomplished. So I apologize in advance for taking so long. Don't get mad.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. I'm so sorry it's been so long. After I stopped for those few days I just couldn't get into the mood. Then mid-terms really took up my time but they finished last weekend. HOORAY!

Bella walked outside into the cold night and sat at the base of the tree. Looking up, she glazed at the moon and the stars wondering. _Why had my family not want me? Who am I?_ It was something she did every night but tonight was different. She could hear his gimping footsteps as she walked up the stairs to the outside door. Edward was stable enough to walk around but she still didn't like the idea. He on the other hand didn't think she had any right to control him. Guys, she thought with a snort.

Bella ran her hands through her short hair and glared at the opening door. "You really shouldn't be up," She stated blandly as Edward stepped outside and stretched his arms. He winced mid-stretch; he was obviously still in pain, "You're still in pain."

"I'm a man, pain is what we do." Bella scuffed and turned to look up at the stars, searching for formations she always saw, like the one that looked like a bear or the river. Edward gripped his sides then gently sat down next to her. He winced when he hit the ground but gave no notice to Bella. He was a strong guy and didn't need a girl's help, at least that's what he thought. "That's called the aura borealis," Edward said, pointing out the colorful swirl in the night sky. Bella nodded, not looking at him. She didn't want to look interested, "Bella, I don't know how long I'm going to be here so I need to tell you the truth.

"What are you talking about Edward?"

"Bella, you're a princess," He stated calmly as If he did this every day. Bella got up and paced, thinking out the right way to correct him. Her feet slapped the floor as the anger boiled inside her. _ Who was he to say that he knew her? _She thought angrily. She paused mid-step and turned to him and glared.

"You don't know anything. You're delusional from pain!" She shouted at him, then turn and ran. What scared her most was that he could be right. Knowing who her parents were, it would just upset her more. It was worrying that, if she was honest with herself, when he had said it she had felt the truth behind his words and that terrified her.

A twig snapped behind her and she slowed down so she could listen carefully. Edward was following her, when he saw her slow he called out, "Bella, WAIT! I'm not lying to you. Please wait for me. We need to talk. PLEASE!" She felt a sob build up in her chest and sped up. She made a right turn so that she would be heading back to the tree. She really just wanted to climb the sturdy branches of death.

Snapping twigs as she went, she ran full force to the tree then up its limbs. When she had reached its top she held onto a branch and swung back and forth, letting the wind whip past her face, clearing her mind. A peaceful calm swept over her, and she smiled widely. Bella loved her tree, her death. She hugged the tree and looked up at the stars, until she noticed the _aura borealis_. Anger swept back through her.

Breathing rhythmically, she closed her eyes and imagined a happy place, except all she could see was he helpless golden eyes. A smile spread across her face before she could stop it. She was so caught up she didn't hear Edward reach the tree below her.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed. Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Bella jumped a little and lost her footing, she fumbled to grab onto the branch but her hands were grabbing at air. Floating on her back she kicked and fumbled for something to grab to stop her fall. She had never fallen before. An eerie screamed pierced the forest.

I love cliffhangers! Review please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

I thought I would spice it up with a totally different point of view.

Prince Helos was in his bedroom chamber when the news had come. A servant boy, 6 years younger than his sixteen, had rushed in and announced warriors from his nation had seen his sister in the depths of the forest and she had gotten to Edward. He had jumped up and yelled to retrieve the guards.

While he waited he pondered the thought of his sister being alive and having one of his servant boys. He didn't mind the loss of Edward; he was a poor servant as it was. He was lazy and rude and deserved what he got. But the thought of someone actually seeing his sister surprised him. At that, the guards who had been in the forest, minus Edward, entered the chamber.

"Inform me of the encounter," he said, business-like when the warriors had saluted him.

"Sir, we were in the outskirts of the deepest forest when Bella appeared high in the trees and demanded we leave _her_ forest. We barely had time to get out. We had to leave Edward behind," he replied smoothly, looking at the floor.

"And you know this is her, why?"

"Sir, she appeared in folklore as the ruler of that forest. It must be her!" The solider argued respectably back.

The prince nodded, solemn, but there was small tweak at the corners of his mouth. He shooed the soldiers out and sat on the bed. There was a small possibility that Bella, his lovely twin sister he missed greatly, was alive. His mother's dying wish she had told to a slave who was to inform me at the age of ten that I had a sister out there somewhere and to find her. Every since the thought never left him and he made a silent promise to his beloved mother that he would find Bella and teach her of her legend. She was to be queen.

Moments later, he pulled a piece of parchment and a quill to the table and wrote down instructions for his soldiers. When he finish, he stomped out of the room and into the weapons closets. He would find his sister himself.

I hope you enjoyed it, because I did. I really like Prince Helos. Do you?

Please tell me what you think.


End file.
